


~ Lustful Bite 情熱の ( passion )~

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Blood and Gore, Half-Vampires, M/M, Rape, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: When the night is still young and vampires rule the city... people are scared to walk outside, but there might just be someone who is seeking revenge and cleansing the city (i suck at summaries lmao sorry) 8D





	1. Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! *wave* omg...well~ thanks to Mitilla...i actually went and posted this old fic..oh my...its not finished... and it has some chapters already posted on all my other accounts but i'v decided to put it here too~ because why not? 8D i want to continue this story since originlly was one of my favorites man years ago...oh my back in 2011?? xDDD  
> i took a bit of reference from Blade the Day Walker lol!!! yes...yes i did.. and im not sorry 8D  
> i love vampires so why not add Gazette to it? 8D  
> please enjoy this story..and im warning you..this might not be for everyone...to read  
> but for those who want to enjoy 8))  
> oh and i have to thank my old BETA the_rnr  
> it was an honour to have you as a beta for me <333 thank you so much

Tokyo 3:00 am

The streets of Tokyo were quiet and deserted as if time had stopped all of a sudden. There was no stray cat around and the quiet silence could make every brave man chill from fear. Shadow lurking in the streets as it passes from one corner to another, searching for something. The only thing breaking the silence was someone’s breathing in the dark. In a flash, a light appeared and all the shadows vanished from the dark leaving only one man standing.

" Tsk!…"

Strains of honey blonde hair was covering his face and shoulder, hiding his face from the light. When he took one more step further, a car stopped near him. The window lowered down and a blonde, tall man's head emerged from the car’s window.

" It’s too dangerous for you to be out here alone, " he spoke softly .

When he looked at the honey blonde, he noticed him smirking.

" It’s more dangerous for you to be out here alone, don’t you agree? "

The other one could only smirk back at the honey blonde and exit the car.

"As far as I remember, we are a team and we stick together no matter what, "

He shut the car engine and turned the lights off. In the same moment as he shut the door closed, shadows emerged again smirking and laughed.

" Well, well , well.. "

The honey blonde replied and grinned back at his companion.

" This will be some fight now, "

The blonde didn’t reply, he only took out a gun under his black shirt and pointed it in front.

" Shall we count them? "

He asked, looking back at the other, only to find his friend nodding lightly.

" Sure, why not?"

" Day walker… You will pay!..."

One of the shadows bellowed and disappeared into darkness until the it's accomplices came along.

" Oh, shut up! You piece of junk! "

The honey blonde replied and extracted his sword that was wrapped around his shoulder facing the darkness.

" Now come and face us. "

 

***

From afar, red eyes observed.

" Interesting... Master? "

He asked looking at his black haired master grinning widely while looking at two men down in the alley.

" Yes, quite… I found some interest with that day walker, "

He spoke, sitting on the edge of the roof top still dazed while looking at the honey blonde.

" Don’t you find him interesting? "

He asked not moving his gaze from the honey blonde, the smaller blonde only nodded.

" Yes. Quite, but… "

He stopped while taking few steps near his black haired master and pounced on him from behind, lowering himself on his knees.

" But…? "

The black haired asked, curious about the answer the other indulged on giving him.

" I find the other blonde… Quite stunning~ "

He spoke again kissing his master's head and grinning, still caressing his face and cheeks.

" I see…"

He rose his head up capturing the smaller blonde lips with his own and placing his hand on the head, pulling him closer. Kissing him hungrily while pushing his tongue inside his mouth, earning a moan in return.

" Nnnh… Ao... "

He moaned but got cut off.

" Don’t wonder around… I might get jealous. "

He spoke, returning his gaze back at the honey blonde that stopped fighting.

" Ah, it’s already over? "

He asked amused while the other licked his lips observing the other blonde near the day walker.

" Ah… Sweaty mess, "

The smaller blonde spoke sensually still licking his lips.

" Ruki.. "

The master called out but the other was too much dazed off to hear his voice.

" Don’t rush things… "

He said once more before standing up.

" You will have your fun but.. for now…"

He turned around and walked away, the smaller one smiling and following.

" I understand, "

Was the only reply he got.

***

" So the fight is over, right? "

The two of them looked around, searching but found the alley was clean.

" Damn! I was just getting in the mood! "

The taller blonde spoke again returning to the car.

" Don’t be too hasty, Reita. Eventually, you will meet your match, "

The honey blonde spoke and laughed while turning around to go inside the car but got blocked by someone who was grabbing him from behind.

" W-what the?!.. "

He said and suddenly found himself pinned on the cold brick wall behind him. When the other blonde rose his head up and jumped outside from the car, he got pushed right back inside by someone else.

" What the fuck is..?! "

The taller blonde was shocked to find a small blonde creature wriggling above him, licking his lips.

" Hey, tall and sexy blonde, "

He purred into his ear making the other blushed and gripped his shoulders pushing him outside

" G-get the fuck away..! "

His voice was harsh but it made the other one smirked back.

" Aggressive type, are you? "

Gripping the wall, the honey blonde was still in shock from the dark haired that was in front of him.

" Y-you …? "

His voice was calm, but his body was tensing under the other's touch.

" Day walker… So nice that we finally met, "

The dark haired smirked at the honey blonde's shocked face.

" You've killed so many of my kind… but not me… Fascinating, I wonder why is that? "

He laughed hard and turned around when he noticed Ruki got pinned down on the ground .

The honey blonde pushed roughly the other to the ground and launched himself on him, pinning him and grabbing his sword.

" Who are you?! "

He hissed coldly, keeping him steady on the ground while looking into his eyes, red like blood, and his face, cold as ice.

" Heh, and here I was thinking that you wanted to kill all of my kind. You surprised me on how slow you really are though, "

He laughed, but the honey blonde only gripped harder pointing the sword on his forehead.

" You're a vampire? "

He could hear chuckles behind him and realized the smaller blonde was laughing still under Reita's grip.

" The all so famous Day Walker… slow as hell! I hope you are not that slow… Baby, "

He smirked, winking at the taller blonde that punched him right back.

" Don’t talk to me like that, you piece of trash! "

His voice was severe and he was loosing his calm, the honey blonde knew this was a bad sign. Reita hated vampires ever since they killed his parents and tortured him for days. However, did not turn him into a vampire and just enjoying looking at him suffering.

" What’s your name? "

The honey blonde asked again when he noticed the black haired was only grinning at him, with that pale face and bloody red eyes.

" Aoi.. But you can call me Master, "

His voice was more and more harsh. By the time the honey blonde realized it, he was flipped over by Aoi and his sword rolled till it was under the car.

" At least from now on, "

After that, the black haired pushed his head on the right exposing his neck and biting it harshly.

" URUHA!! "

Reita yelled and ran over to them, grabbing his shoulder and separating Aoi from the honey blonde.

The smaller blonde stood up and rushed over to his master that backed away. The honey blonde was still dazed on the ground, blood rushing out from the deep bite Aoi caused. By the time he realized, the other taller blonde was already on his legs and raging against Aoi.

" I have no interest in you, "

He grabbed him and digging his nails into his flesh, making the other arched.

" Don’t leave marks on him, Master! I want him… "

The smaller blonde whined and grabbed his master's arm, wanting to separate the two of them but his master gripped tighter.

" I remember you…"

Aoi growled before throwing him on the ground.

" You.. "

When he took one step closer to the taller blonde, he got hit by something hard, noticing the honey blonde stood behind him.

" Leave him alone, you blood sucker! "

Uruha grabbed another rock and threw it at the other, making him backed away.

" Master! "

The smaller blonde wanted to attack but his master stopped him.

" No! I'll have what I want…"

He said, grinning at the bite mark he left earlier and turned around running fast, the smaller blonde soon following.

" W-Wait!!… "

The other yelled but the two of them were already gone.

" Damn it… Reita..! "

The taller male ran toward his friend grabbing his hand and pulling him up, Reita still holding his hand, biting his lower lip.

" Damn, bitch! … his nails are so sharp… He cut right through my shirt and flesh! "

He looked over at his bleeding arm and sighed.

" Are you ok, Uruha? H-he bit you… "

He spoke worried for the other, Uruha only nodding gently.

" It’s ok… He didn’t suck any blood out of me… I am fine.. "

Reita nodded and stood up, helping Uruha and they both walker towards the car

" Ugh, my sword… "

Uruha bent down and grabbed his sword back, looking at Reita.

" We… still need to train more… the other vampires were easy but this two…. Tsk! "

Uruha said and Reita nodded.

" Sensei was right… we are no match…but still…. "

Reita sat in the car, Uruha soon following.

" We've killed many.. "

Uruha didn’t reply…he knew the answer wasn’t in the number of killings… but in the how. And he knew he had to kill… Aoi .

 

***

" Master? "

Ruki purred into his master's ear, licking the lobe and biting it, facing him.

" Are you alright? You look concerned, "

Aoi responded with a soft laugh and turned around to proclaim the his slave's lips once more that night.

" Yes, I am.. And now that I met the apprentice… I know what to expect, "

He laughed, Ruki doing the same.

" What do you expect from such a weak pawn? "

Ruki asked curious, curling into his master's lap and turning around to face him from below.  
" I know one thing… He will surely…come and get me soon enough, "


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like the story so far 8D  
> i want to remind you that this is an old story.. xD I didn't want to change it because of emotional values so please i hope you understand this... heh so im posting another chapter now...and in time i will post all the existing ones...until i come up with something new to write 8DDD

" What?! "

Uruha froze when he heard the voice through the phone, yelling at him. He wanted to excuse himself but got cut in.

" Are you insane? "

He gulped. The voice was severe and cold, and from how the conversation was moving he knew what was coming.

" You're still not ready yet, Kouyou... "

At that moment, Uruha's eyes widen in shock as his mouth dried when he heard his birth name. He never called him by his birth name, nobody did, because after Uruha's parents were killed, he never wanted to be called that ever again.

For those who feared him he was called ' The Vampire Slayer ', for those who worshiped him, he was named ' Savior ' and for those who just knew him, he was called Uruha... the Daywalker. A unique human - a vampire hybrid with the strengths of a vampire and weaknesses of a human.

" That's not my name... "

He said gritting his teeth in disbelief and walking through his lair, observing his trustful companion, Reita, on the couch playing his video games and looked up at him when he walked closer.

" Kouyou, I didn't raised you to be this stubborn.. nor cold... Just listen to me. You are not ready, "

The voice continued wanting to calm the other from his state of anger, but Uruha didn't want to listen. The single letter pronounced from his name was enough to make him angry no matter what.

" Stop calling me that! "

He yelled once again, Reita finally standing up and calming him down, not wanting his friend to anger their sensei for the second time that night.

" Calm down, Uruha… You are overreacting, "

He spoke, patting Uruha's shoulder, calming him down and look at him.

" I'm sorry… "

He apologized while looking down, blushing slightly, on how stupid he had to be in front of his sensei. His teacher was the most respectable person Uruha had ever meet.

From the day he raised him to be the best in every way, he treated him like his own son, even if he knew he was found by him at the age of five, he still respected him like his own father… Till the day he met Reita... Another orphan whose family was killed by vampires, and saved by their sensei, just like him.

" Uruha….? "

The voice called again, snapping the honey blonde back to reality.

" Y-yes, Sensei. Forgive me… I lost control.. "

Uruha just chuckled and continued talking while Reita smiled back, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before returning to his video game.

 

***

Ruki was in his room, waiting for his master for some ' play time ' they wanted to engage but he found himself waiting for over an hour and Aoi was running late again.

" Damn… "

He tapped his fingers angrily at the table in his room. Snorting every time, he heard foot steps coming from outside but Aoi was nowhere to be seen.

" Damn you, Aoi…. Argh, if it wasn't for you, I would already been outside, spying on that hot human and… Oh well.. "

He grinned on the idea that just stuck in his head and dozed off in his own imagination, not to realize the door opened and a dark haired vampire stepped in.

Aoi knew Ruki was dazing off again because if he heard him coming in, he would certainly yell back at him for being late again.

The black haired vampire sneaked behind the younger one, noticing Ruki was already half away from jerking off his pants and moaning out loud. He wondered if the younger vampire was thinking about him, he usually did but now he was curious…

Ruki had his eyes on the blonde from the night before and that didn't sit comfortable with the elder vampire.

His master slidding his hands down Ruki's body, grabbing his groin, squishing it gently and earning a small whimper from the smaller blonde that snapped his eyes open in panic.

" Ngh.. A-Aoi…? "

" Shhhh... "

His hand moved lower tangling his cock, through the thin fabric of his leather pants, making Ruki flushed and squirmed.

" You like this, don't you? "

He whispered, nibbling at his ear making his slave whined again.

" I… Aoi, I need this… Onegai.. -

He said whorishly, begging the other for his attention. When he heard the zipper lower down, he smirked, knowing what was going to happen next.

" Ah…! Y-yes… Please.. "

He begged again, throwing his head back and tangled his right hand into his master's hair, pulling him close. Aoi nibbled at his neck, biting in gently.

" D-don't… bite..! "

He spoke, jumping from anticipation as Aoi's hand slipped past his thin underwear groping him while stroking his hard member faster.

" Ahhh... Fuck,! Y-you sure know how to turn me on, "

Ruki's hand found it's way to Aoi's, to help him with his ministration, stroking faster every time. The black haired vampire pinched one of his nipple with his free hand and smirked when Ruki arched his back still whining underneath him.

" Mhmm… Aoi… C-come on… please? "

He said nudging his hand to stroke faster and harder but Aoi kept his tempo slow and sensual, making Ruki nervous.

" I need… I am so hard right now, Aoi.. "

Blushing again, Ruki arched his back, pushing his hips forward, moving against Aoi's hand, mewling when Aoi's thumb crossed the leaking tip of his cock, creating fantastic frictions.

" Mmhmmm~ L-like that…. Yes! So close, "

He purred once again, moving his head round, tugging at Aoi's hand, while his lips traveled all along his neck, biting and nibbling gently, making the other go insane.

" Ahhh…! Just…. a few….. more s-strokes… "

He blushed once again, gripping his cock while Aoi removed his hand, leaving Ruki alone with his own strokes to climax.

" Nnnngh… Rei~ ! "

He said again throwing his head back and coming all over his hand and his unzipped pants while Aoi licked his hands and stared at the other.

" Hmm.. I see, "

He said before leaving Ruki alone.

" A-Aoi-sama? "

Ruki called back but his master was already gone from the room.

 

***

Uruha landed on his bed, wanting to sleep so badly but got woke up minutes later when the door was slammed open.

" Huh? What the? "

He raised from the bed and looked around but nothing... Could it be? Their secret base was fully hidden, there is no way an intruder could ever come in… And with all the security cameras around the place, not even a shadow could crawl under the door.

" Reita? "

The honey blonde whispered and rose up from the bed only to find someone else holding his shoulder. When he turned around he found himself slammed against the wall with his face against the cold brick wall of his room.

" Argh!.. W-who is.. "

He asked but got cut off by someone's lips on his neck. He wanted so badly to turn around, but the other kept his neck well placed on the wall that he couldn't move any muscle. His hand was pulled back and pinned to his own back, making him unable to move. His other hand, was slammed against his own body weight and the wall, and from the situation he was in now, there was no escape.

" My, my, my… What do we have here? "

A deep voice spoke, making Uruha shivered. He recognized the voice and he knew there is only one person with that voice.

" Y-you damn… Vampire! Let me go! "

He blushed, feeling his breath on his own neck, nibbling at it and sucking the skin underneath.

" Ah...! D-don't…! What are you? "

He struggled to get free but he felt his whole body strength vanished from him and he felt so weak in front of the vampire.

" What is it? Can't struggle away? Feeling weak under my touch? Hah.. "

The dark haired vampire smirked back when he felt Uruha's body shivered under his touch. Licked his neck, only to blow hot air and bit it.

" D-don't…ah…bite..! Get away, monster! "

Uruha struggled once again but when he moved further away, Aoi only blocked him harder, slamming his face against the wall once again. The honey blonde felt strange… He felt no massive pain, and the slam was pretty bad but instead he felt slight shivers run through his body and a moist feeling mixed with hot breaths.

" W-what is this feeling… What did you do to me? "

He panted out exhaustingly. When the dark haired backed away, the honey blonde felt his strength leave him completely. He fell on the ground and landed with his whole body down, breathing hard once again.

" I didn't do anything… yet, just you wait.. "

He knelt down removing the honey blonde locks of hair from his face smirking when he looked at his aggressive face.

" D-don't touch me… I don't know what you did… but this is… Ah!.. S-stop...! "

The honey blonde blushed when he felt Aoi's hand slipping under his body and tugged at his nipples. The dark haired smirked when he looked over at his body and moving against his hand.

" You're so sensual right now… I could just take you dry…. "

He bit his lips while imagining the honey blonde below him, squirming and moaning madly, begging him not to stop.

" W-what?.. What are you? What do you want from me..? "

The honey blonde's body was unable to move. His strength dried away like ice on Summer and he didn't know why.

" I want you~ You are my new pet now… Since my last pet… Well.. "

His smirk widen even more at the idea of Ruki betraying him with the honey blonde's friend.

" P-pet….?"

His eyes widen in shock at the idea of serving a vampire, to become a vampire and suck the blood out of humans. Yes… he also had the needs, he needed to feed himself on blood like any other vampire since he was half of them but he didn't have such an urgent need to drink the blood ever since his sensei and Reita gave him the serum to prevent the need of blood.

" I will never…serve you..! "

He gritted his teeth, arching his back while feeling the vampire pinched his nipples.

" I don't know if you noticed but… you're mine already… "

The dark haired talked again, removing the rest of the hair from the other's neck, looking at a black mark that appeared on the honey blonde's neck.

" Does it hurt? Hmm ? "

He laughed harder, crossing his finger across the mark, making Uruha shivered.

" W-what is it?... "

Aoi came cross his ear and licked the lobe, making the honey blonde whimpered.

" I bit you and marked you as mine… Since I haven't sucked one single drop of blood, you won't get infected with the virus… but you have the mark to prove that you belong to me… You get weaker when I get weaker… You get sick when I get sick and you will come back to me… Your body needs it… Just like any other vampire, "

He spoke again, biting at the lobe, smirking and kissing the honey blonde cheek.

" L-leave me…! Unhand me...now!! You, vampire!! Reita… Reita…!!! "

He yelled but the door was shut closed, he knew Reita was fast asleep and there was no chance for the other to wake up.

" I want to take advantage of you right now… Oh, how I would love that… "  
He whispered once more before ripping his shirt open with his nails and licking his lips. He flipped Uruha over like a puppet, and gulped when he was the scars on the younger's body.

" Delicious… I want to skin you… I want to make you bleed and lick it all away… "

He gritted his teeth and swallowed hard when he saw the honey blonde's needy face.

" I… can't breath…. I…don't know what you did … but I can't… "

His whole body was deceiving him, his need and lust for another human… or vampire. It was too much, even more then he need for blood. He needed him now.

" I don't know what I did… "

A smirk.

" But I know what I am going to do to you now… "

When he bent down, licking a nipple and pinching the other one. That made Uruha moaned out loud and arched his back, widening his eyes and yelling.

" H-help...Reita..! Please.. Come.. Reitaa! "

He wanted the other to come and rescue him, he wanted Reita and not Aoi. The vampire was going to take him by force, and that was something he couldn't… no, didn't want it to happen.

All of a sudden the door shut open, and Aoi backed away jumping slightly. Light entered in the room and the vampire only cursed while disappearing.

" Eh? Ah! "

Uruha fell out of bed and on to the floor when Reita came in.

" Are you ok, Ruha? I heard you screamed! What's wrong? "

The honey blonde was sweaty and panting, from the shock. He was still in his bed, and Aoi was nowhere to be seen. Was it all a nightmare? Was it real? He had to find out.

" D-did someone…barge in? "

He asked once again, still shaken up from before. Reita only came closer, sat on the bed and patted the other.

" N-no one did.. Ruha, what is it? "

Reita came closer to the honey blonde and hugged him, calming the honey blonde, still shaking.

" I-I'm ok… Guess it was a nightmare… "

He said blushing and tightening the grip on Reita. They separated and Uruha claimed his lips. Reita moaned into the kiss and caressed his hand, comforting him.

" Uru?.. "

The blonde asked but Uruha silenced him with his finger.  
" Shhh…. I need you… Rei.. Please… I.. "

He blushed, the thought of Aoi making him horny was pissing him off to no end but he had to admit, he was pretty darn horny right now and he needed Reita.

" Y-you are shakening up, Uru… Sleep, maybe you'll feel better… "

Reita wanted to reason with him but Uruha was determined and nudged the other to remove his shirt off. Reita nodded and did what he was told. He had to admit, he was pretty aroused with the little excitement Uruha showed him and why not loosen up after a day or night of work..

 

***

 

" DAMN!! "

Aoi yelled and threw the chair he was sitting in, at the wall that was broken to pieces. He was so close to get what he wanted. He even invaded the honey blonde's dreams but was ruined, thanks to that bloody blonde. He had to get rid of him. He was an obstacle he didn't want to have.

" Aoi-sama? "

Ruki walked in the room, heard the noise and found his angry master.

" Something….wrong? "

He walked towards him. His master turned around and was chilled. He was smirking.

" Oh, Ruki! Nothing… it's nothing… You just gave me an idea on how to get rid of… someone, "

He smirked once again and laid on his bed, leaving a confused Ruki, wondering what was going on.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i be damned...i actually wrote Reituha ?? 8D ....  
> i...it was a long time......ago? *snorts* naah i don't mind this pair xD my soul will always belong to Reituki but heck..this is also a cute pair. plus i need this for the plot so tehhehehe 8D!!  
> Enjoy <3333

{C}{C}{C}  
" Akira? Your name is Akira? "

A honey blonde boy asked while watching the smaller one on his knees sobbing and sniffing in fear.

" Y-yes…. "

He said through those sobs and looked over at the honey blonde that stood there with a worried face. The taller of the two raised his hand forward and nudged the other to stand up.

" I know your pain, Akira… I've been through that myself.. "

He said smiling gently, waiting for the smaller blonde to accept his hand. Akira only looked over at him with a worried face and dried off his tears in his shirt.

" You're… an orphan too?.. "

He said blushing gently, hugging his small frame covered with scars and bruises all over his body, by a bloody and a ripped shirt.

" Yes… so I truly understand your pain… I… am not a human… "

He said, afraid getting the other all worked up. And he did, Akira only gritted his teeth afraid and took his hand away, pulling away from the other, kneeling once more.

" Y-you're.. not ? "

He got scared when another male came across Uruha .

" Don't be afraid, child.. We are all the same, "

The dark man spoke before pulling Akira on his feet right next to Uruha and kept silent. Akira only hid behind the man and looked over at the honey blonde still in shock, not knowing what to expect.

"My mother was killed when she gave birth to me… I'm sort of mix between a human and a vampire, "

Uruha spoke once more, hoping to relax the smaller blonde that looked at him and came closer.

" So y-you're not a vampire? "

He asked, stepping closer to the honey blonde that smiled.

"No.. I am not, just like you.. I want to fight vampires…with sensei, "

He looked over at the man standing right beside them and smiled at him, the other only nodding.

Akira nodded himself and smiled back at Uruha, he raised his hand and Uruha took it.

" Friends? "

He asked smiling at the honey blonde that smiled back.

" Friends! "

 

***

" A-ah! Rei~…! "

He purred into the pillow, gripping the sheets underneath him, Reita licking his neck and biting it gently leaving a hickey.

" Nnh...more…I want more, "

He said stretching his back and smirking while Akira pushed his hard member against his ass, rubbing skin to skin, making the other moan.

" Uru… "

He said kissing his shoulder and lowered himself further down.

" Reita… y―you're…wonderful, "

He blushed and turned his head around just to catch the other's gaze upon him. Blushing slightly, he turned, pushing the other on the mattress and pinning him down.

" Reita… are you ready ? "

He smirked and stroked his hardening cock, making Reita flushed all over and grab a hand full of honey blonde locks.

 

***

" Akira…! "

Uruha called him out while the blonde was still sleeping in his room. He opened his eyes and smirked when he noticed the honey blonde next to him.

" Stop calling me that. You know I hate that name… "

He spoke, standing up and sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes before looking back at the honey blonde.

" Sorry.. "

After that Uruha knelt down and tugged the others hand smiling gently.

" Ne, Ruha… How come you never told me your name? "

Reita asked confused and blushing while Uruha bent his head on his shoulder shutting his eyes lazily.

" I don't have a name.. "

He spoke, opening his eyes and looking back at the other.

" Don't lie to me… I read you like an open book.. We have been together for six years now, "

He smiled back at the other, earning a small pout from him.

" My…name is… "

He whispered making Reita chuckled.

" You need to speak up Uru, my hearing is not that good you know.. "

He said patting his head and smiling back while Uruha just flushed and looked away, scared to look back at his friend.

"It's Kouyou… "

The blonde closed his eyes and threw himself on the mattress landing on the pillow next to him, Uruha soon following, cuddling next to the other.

" Kouyou… It's cute! "

Reita spoke again turning to face Uruha's flushed face.

" You think so…? "

He said gazing away, still embarrassed, the other only nodded and grinned, grabbing his chin and turning him over to look back at him

" Why are you so embarrassed around me? "

He asked gently, making the other nervous. Uruha tugged at his hand wanting to break free and shaking his head. Reita chuckled and grabbed harder making him stay still.

" I… Reita I… "

He blushed and closed his eyes, waiting, just waiting… Reita understood, leaned closer and kissed him gently.

 

***

 

" Ngh, fuck! Good! "

Reita arched his back as Uruha's skilled mouth worked the magic all over his cock, making the other moan in ecstasy. He pulled his hair harder making Uruha choked on his cock but continued, not wanting to stop the ministration.

It was a mix of feeling all over. Ever since he slept with Reita the first time… several years ago, he never had any problem doing it again and again all over with him. But this time it was different. This time his own mind was lost in another place, thinking of somebody else…

" Mmm… "

Removing the cock from his mouth, he licked the base of the cock and lick it all up to the tip, kissing it and blowing gently, making Reita blushed deeper.

" Fuck… Ruha, y-your mouth is…. s-so perfect… please… "

Uruha fondled the others balls making him arched his back, and smirked back at his ministration, stroking the other blonde with his hand.

" I know. "

After that he licked the tip once more before swallowing all down again.

 

***

 

" Uruha..? Uruha, where are you? "

Reita called out not able to find his friend anywhere near, he had feared the vampire caught him… He usually wondering off alone at night and he never knew why. So the fear of him getting attacked by another vampire was the worse option ever.

" Uruha! Answer me, please? "

He practically screamed out while running around an isolated alley, where he knew Uruha liked to hang out, searching for vampires to slay.

When he got to the end of the road he noticed a dead end, and got scared. He wasn't truly ready for this 'vampire hunting' and staying in a dark alley all alone was not a good idea.

He heard someone coming closer, steps that sounded like wind blowing but he didn't want to turn around, he was way too scared. He knew if destiny wanted it, he would have stay at the lair that night.

" Hey, kid! "

A male voice called him but he was frozen stiff to turn around. He knew the male was grinning at him, he knew he was a vampire… and he knew he was going to die that night.

" Such a cute boy… "

He stepped closer and grabbed the other by the shoulder, turning him roughly around. Reita snapped in panic at the sight of the other's piercing gazer upon him. His bloody red eyes ripping him right through the skin.

" You'll make one nice appetizer, "

After that everything went black. His body was on the ground and his breathing was hard… he knew something happened and he was still alive but he didn't know why.

" R-Ruha…? "

He whispered and closed his eyes. He swore he could see Uruha standing right next to him, but he didn't want to open his eyes.

" Reita? "

When he heard his name called out, he opened his eyes and saw his honey blonde friend standing next to him, his face turned away from his view.

" Ruha? W-what just…happened? "

He stood up facing the honey blonde that was still turned away from him. When he wanted to grabbed the other, Uruha just pushed him away.

"D-don't touch me! "

He spoke making Reita shivered and backed away a little. He was angered. Was it because of him?

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left.. Please don't be mad… "

He spoke and bowed his head down a little. Uruha slowly turning around but not showing his face fully.

" It's not you… "

He said lowering his voice, Reita rose his head up and looked confused. Now he was really wondering what was going on. He ran toward Uruha and tugged at his shoulder, quickly turning him around to face him. He stood in silence observing his friend's face

" Uru, y-you….? "

" Don't look at me! "

He backed away, pushing Reita aside and ran away . The shorter blonde soon following.

" Please stop, Uruha! Stop... "

When he caught Uruha, he quickly pushed him to the wall, pinning him beneath him. Reita looking at him in shock when his mouth fell open.

" Did you... You're a vampire…? "

Uruha's eyes widen in panic at that statement. His bloody mouth covered with blood was the proof and Reita was scared now but he couldn't let his friend escaped.

" I didn't…do it on purpose… I swear! He just… He wanted to hurt you and I… ! "

His face flushed and Reita only nodded. He took a hankie out, whipping away the blood from the honey blonde's mouth, smiling back.

" You protected me? Uruha-kun? "

Uruha only nodded and looked over at the other smiling back.

" Please don't….think wrong of me! "

He blushed once more but Reita only shut his mouth with his own lips kissing tenderly and affectionate.

" It's okay. I don't,"

He said, smiling into the kiss and proclaiming his lips once more. Uruha closed his eyes and tugged at his shirt, pulling it hard. Reita landed his hands on the wall behind Uruha's head and deepen the kiss, making Uruha moaned into it.

" You are still half vampire though, Uruha.. But don't worry… I'll help you.. I'll make a serum that will ease your hunger. "

He said comforting the other, making him smile slightly.

" Thank you… "

He blushed once more before kissing his friend back.

 

***

 

" Reita…. "

Uruha rose his legs up on his friend's shoulder, making it easy for Reita to slip in. After ripping open a condom, he positioned it on his cock and stroked a few times, making Uruha impatient.

" H-hurry…. Please… "

 

***

" I want to take advantage of you right now… Oh, how I would love that… "

***

His words were killing him, even his face was all over his mind. He was poisoned by the other dark haired vampire that came in his dreams.

***

" Delicious… I want to skin you… I want to make you bleed and lick it all away… "

***

Uruha froze when Reita thrusted inside of him, moaning louder while pushing all the way in.

"A-ah! R-Reita! Stop! Nnngh, no please.. "

He moaned out, wanting Reita to stop. He didn't want to have sex with him, not when this damn vampire crossed his mind.

His hands. His skin. The simple touch, he gave him. It was all too much. All the memories of Reita and the old day's evaporated in a minute when he remembered about Aoi.

This dark vampire was obsessing his mind, his scent never leaving his nose and brain.

" Uruha? "

Reita pulled out while Uruha breathed and moved away, rolling on the other side of the bed.

" Is something wrong? Did I hurt you? "

He was worried about his honey blonde friend. Usually he would never stop in the middle of sex, but this time he was tense and he was quite badly shaken up.

" I'm sorry, Reita… I just can't…. I don't know why.. but… "

He knew exactly why but he couldn't tell the other about it. He was too afraid.

" What's that on your neck, Uruha? "

The younger blonde tugged his hair away and looked at the black mark on his back of his neck.

" W-what? "

Uruha looked over at the other, his eyes widened in shock when he realized what that mark meant.

" Y-you're a marked target?! "


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welll ell eeehhh ell 8D im...back? i swear i won't say this in my next chapter because i know im getting helllaaa annoying lol  
> im sorry this took so late ><  
> to make it up for it im gonna update TWO chapters 8D not that...its much of a big deal since this fic has fallen into the forgotten land xD lol  
> fear no more...i had a vision..lol and by vision i mean a dream where i remembered some part of this fics and how it should end wohooo i can finally move on from my hiatus 8D all i need id to know who would you like to see as s "big enemy boss" lol  
> i have some in mind but i would really like to know all opinions before i make a choice xD  
> not to annoy anyone anymore please enjoy 8D!!!!!

~ Lustful Bite 情熱の ( passion )~

~ Chapter Three ~

 

" W-what do you mean marke… Wait what?! "

Uruha turned around and rose his hair up only to see what Reita was talking about. It was a black mark with circles all around and two little dots in the middle, indicating a vampire's bite. 

" I….I can't… When did he…? "

He was more than confused, his eyes growing wider by the minute, cold sweat covering his whole body making him shivered. Reita finally stood up and looked back at his partner shaking his head.

" When… when did this happen? How did he...? "

There was no reply from Uruha, only a little chuckle and a panic gaze right after the question. Reita quickly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up from his sitting position, throwing a pair of boxer at him, nudging him do get dressed.

" We must check it up.. We must call Sensei and tell him about this,"

At the bare mention of the word 'Sensei' , Uruha froze and yelled.

" N-no!! We can't… "

He panicked even more, thinking of his sensei's reaction when he sees his own pupil bitten by a vampire. He told him a hundred times not to go on a dangerous mission with no proper preparation. He will surely be really disappointed in him and that was the one thing Uruha didn't want.

His own body shaking right after wearing the boxer and Reita's confused gaze upon him made him realized how weak he really was.

" I'm sorry, Reita.. I… We can't tell Sensei about it… not yet, "

He spoke once more, making sure Reita was at least a bit more relaxed but the whole tension didn't calm Reita down. However, no , it worsen. 

"How can you say that?! We have to tell him! What if there's no way to cure that mark?! Uruha, I won't play around anymore, "

The other blonde dressed up and exited the room quickly followed by Uruha, like a lost puppy, wanting help.

" D-don't call him, Reita! Please! Just don't… It's my problem, not his.. "

He grabbed his shoulder roughly and stopping him from going any further. Reita turned around and slammed his back against the wall, making Uruha yelped in pain.

"Don't make me lie, Uruha… Don't you fucking make me lie to him… Again, "

That reply made Uruha only looked more depressed. The words from Reita's mouth made it even worse now. He really wanted a cure but he didn't want his Sensei to think bad about him. It was a pride matter and Reita… didn't understand him, not yet.

" J-just wait a few days, ok? I… if we don't find a cure I will tell him myself… "

He blushed, lowering his face so Reita couldn't see his flushed face. The other blonde loosen up the grip on his shoulder and stared back at the emotionless face and sighed.

" Fine.. We'll do it your way… for now but as for what you said…if we don't find a cure, you will tell him and then it will be my way… Are we clear? "

He was more then severe this time, and Uruha knew he was serious.

" How do you even get rid of that marked symbol? It's not like you can just wash it away… "

Reita spoke again, breaking the silence between the two and making Uruha shivered.

" I don't know exactly… all I really know is that once you are a marked target, you can't die.. until the vampire that marked you chooses when, to kill you… "

His voice was breaking… he remembered the vampire's words too well… 

' I want to skin you… I want to make you bleed and lick it all away…' 

The bare thought about it, made him sick. Was the vampire really going to skin him? The image of the dark haired vampire came across again and this time he leaned against the wall to keep him in balance.

" A-are you okay? "

Reita asked worriedly his partner, just looking at his state made him even more worried.

" Y-yeah I am.. I just need to rest… maybe if we just sleep…and think about it in the morning, "

Uruha spoke leaning his head against the wall, bumping slightly at the contact against the cold bricks of the building. 

" Yea, I agree too.. " 

He said showing Uruha his bedroom. The honey blonde only nodded and entered the room quietly, waiting for Reita to follow but he didn't.

" Won't you sleep with me, Reita? "

Asked Uruha now blushing slightly… just because the sex was disturbed that didn't mean he couldn't sleep with his so called lover.

" Ah.. no maybe later. I'm getting something to drink and join you in bed later on… okay? " 

He asked, Uruha nodding slightly, smiling back at his lover and closing the door. Reita looked back at the door and his smile faded away as the cursed mark was still rumbling in mind. He couldn't take it anymore… 

The image of Uruha with that vampire…. the whole story made him furious. He wanted to kill the vampire with his own hands but he knew he wasn't strong enough. Not yet. Not now. 

He returned to his working studio and opened the laptop on the desk, searching for some answers. He clicked some files that Sensei left behind just in case of emergency and opened the particular one with the whole 'marked symbol' theory. 

He started to read carefully searching for a way to cure his friend of this dreadful curse but there was only an article about the cursed symbol, something he didn't quite understand.

The only useful informations were that ' Marked targets ' could only be marked by the royal bond of vampire. Transformed vampire, or 'slaves' as the article showed were not allowed to touch nor kill them. The respective 'target' belonged only to the vampire that marked him and no other could kill him, or transform him into another vampire.

After the transformation, the vampire must obey only his master and nobody else. That was an unwritten rule for the royal bond of vampire that they all respected it, to the penalty of death.

Reita froze when he saw some pictured of the 'targets' and what happened after they were killed. Many of them didn't even survive the transformation because their bodies were too weak. Others, on the other hand, were just brutally killed, for the fun of the catch and the rest, instead were transformed into slaves and used as 'toys' to serve the royal bond.

Reita was concerned about his friend's life now. He didn't know what Aoi had in mind for him, but he knew one thing. Aoi will not have him.

 

***

 

Uruha was moaning in his sleep, still dazed off from the moment before the nightmare… He wanted Reita's body close to him right now and he needed him badly but Reita was more stubborn than ever. This was not the time to be thinking of his boner but only about saving his life. He knew Reita would never come to him right now and fuck him into the mattress senselessly. No, of course not.

He rolled over at the other side shutting his eyes and slipping his hand right down his boxer touching the tip of his cock gently, freezing at the slight touch, provoking his erection once more that night.

" If only… "

He whispered gently, stroking his own erection, creating frictions with his thumb and blushing slightly. He forgot the last time he actually jerked off in his own bed. Ever since Reita was beside him, he would asked him for a hand or even something bigger then his hand. 

" Ah! R-Rei… "

He groaned again turning around on his back and throwing his head back moaning louder as his strokes became faster and harder. 

In that moment he froze when he felt someone else's hand slip past his own and groped him hard. He opened his eyes and chilled at the image of the dark haired vampire on his own body again.

" W-wha….?" 

He wanted to speak again but Aoi's movements were too fast and his hand stroked the other rapidly making Uruha blushed harder.

"Ah! S-stop it... Y-you, bastard…! "

The strength of his body, leaving him once again. Remembering the dream from before, the vampire's gaze upon him again, and that perfect grin posing on those perfect shaped lips that covered two sharp teeth. 

" Missed me, didn't you? "

He spoke, licking his lips and stroking harder feeling Uruha's heat increasing and heart beats fastening.

" Aah…S-stop it… No... ! "

He flushed. He couldn't do anything. His body wasn't responding to him, Aoi took the opportunity to take his hands and immobilize them beneath his head, keeping him steady underneath him.

" W-what did you do to me…? I can't move… "

He panted out, his body reacting to the other's strokes, making it painfully hard to resist anymore. He needed to come and he needed it now.

" I didn't do anything, now it's you that don't want to push me away… "

He licked his lips once more, making Uruha nervous. The calm attitude in the vampire was driving him crazy and the worst part was that he couldn't…. no, he didn't want to do anything to stop him.

" Y-you sick bastard…! "

Was all he could mutter out after moaning louder feeling his own orgasm growing, making it harder to contain himself.

" You seem to enjoy this, "

He smirked, pushing against the other's body, slowing down his hand and fondling his balls making Uruha jumped in excitement.

" D-damn! Y-you… aaah…s-so sick…" 

He blushed deeper when Aoi's face was only a few centimeters away from his own, cupping his lips and touching his own gently, making it last longer. Uruha shut his eyes and turned away but Aoi didn't let him. He released his hand and grabbed his chin by force, forcing their lips together, shocking the younger half vampire, making him stared in fright.

Why was he doing all of this? Why was he kissing him right now? Uruha didn't understand why this vampire toyed with him so much. Did he want to play along a little and then kill him afterwards?

Is it because vampires don't fuck their own races or something? Or maybe he was bored with the other blonde vampire and change his attention to a human… or half human instead? Was this a challenge for Aoi? Yes, probably. 

" Nhg…. Hgnnh…. "

He licked his own lips feeling the other's saliva dripping on his own chin, making this whole situation even more arousing. Uruha looked at the dark, bloody eyes, in front of him, his eyes blurred with lust and need.

" Wouldn't you like to feed on me now? "

The dark haired vampire asked, curious about the answer, he knew Uruha was half vampire and he was more then curious to find out if he was hungry for blood just like any other vampire was. He knew he had to feed on blood but he never heard of the 'day walker' killing anybody and feeding on their flesh.

" N-no, don't fuck with me…"

He spitted out angrily, looking back at the vampire with rage. He hated vampire for killing people. He despised them like the worst disease on this world and he wanted them all dead. It was vampire's fault for him being like this, right now. Abusing on serums to keep his hunger sealed down in him and not been able to taste food like he should.

" I hate….you… "

He panted out, looking at that perverted grin, never leaving Aoi's lips and his eyes, searching for a trace of fear from the other. Uruha was the type of person that didn't like to be taken at ease. He might be still young and inexperienced but he knew how do give a good fight, and he wasn't a quitter. 

" Why do you still fight against it? Don't you know it useless? "

He smiled and laughed harder pinching the base of his cock, making Uruha groaned in pain.

" I have you in my hands… why struggle ? "

He continued to stroke, lazily, provoking Uruha to no end.

" I-if you want to make me cum… J-just do it quick… I'm getting bored here…. "

There it was. Uruha's cocky attitude that drove everyone crazy. His grin not fading away when Aoi stared back at him, with angered face. He was loosing his patience and Uruha was getting cockier every minute more and more. 

" You want to play hard to catch now, don't you? "

What Uruha didn't know was, Aoi wasn't a quitter either. He accepted the challenge and stroked harder, licking his middle finger in front of the others face grinning while looking at Uruha's pleased face.

After several more strokes, Aoi finally pushed his finger inside of the honey blonde making him arched his back.

"F-fuck! N-no.. I wont let this...aaah..! " 

He threw his head back when he felt Aoi's finger slipped all the way in making his muscles clenched hard against him.

" Ah! S-top…ah…d-damn you! Stop that…. " 

He moaned,resisting but the body was responding, all he could do was moaned and screamed, hoping Reita would come and rescue him once again, from that nightmare he was having…

" P-please stop… R-Reita.. ah… Help… " 

He cried out making Aoi gritted his teeth.

" Stop moaning his name… Shut up! "

His hand pulling out from the other and scratching his chest, making the other bleed, still moaning, wanting to release. 

" Aah…e-enough…" 

He groaned again, arching his back and screaming loudly, hoping, praying Reita would hear him.  
Aoi jumped on the other and grabbed his neck, making it hard for the other to breath properly, tugging hardly.

" Will you stop now..? Or do you want me to choke you to death? "

He smiled and clenched his fingers around the other's neck, smirking widely, while observing Uruha's struggling against the other.

" P-lea-se.. " 

He couldn't breathe normally. His vision becoming more and more blur by the minute, Aoi still working on his hard cock, making it twitched.

After several more strokes, Uruha finally came all over his chest and the other's arms but Aoi still didn't let go. He was keeping Uruha steady underneath him, making him choked slowly, waiting, just waiting for Uruha to give in.

" Well? "

He asked grinning at his weakness and just when the other wanted to talk, he heard something stumbling in the hallway.

" R-Reita….? "

He called out, making Aoi more and more furious.

" Shut up, bitch! Shut the fuck up! "

He slapped the other right across the cheek, making it red, and leaned closer , nibbling at his neck.

" Should I bite you again to make you understand who is your master right now? "

His head leaned closed to Uruha's and bit his lips gaining access to his mouth, battling with his tongue for dominance, winning seconds after. Uruha was way to weak to battle nor to struggle anymore.

Smiling back at Uruha, Aoi pulled away and looked at how ravished the other was. The whole vision of Uruha's body unable to move.. the scars he left on his chest, the neck, blue from the lack of air and his lips torn and bloody, from the biting.

" You look so delicious, I want to eat you…but first I need to settle something with someone.. "

He rose up and pulled away from Uruah's form on the bed moving closer to the door.

" T-this is a nightmare… "

Uruha spoke feeling sick, from how his body loved the torture the other was imposing him. The other only turned around to grin back and laugh.

" Nightmare? Oh baby, this ia better because it was not a dream like the last time… I really am here…"

After that he opened the door and stumbled out, Uruha in shock, and right after that he heard a loud scream from downstairs. 

" Uruhaa!!!!! "

The honey blonde stood up, his body still hurting like hell but he wanted to stand up, to fight… was Aoi going to kill Reita? Was he with him now?

When his legs started to move again, Uruha wore the first thing he had near his hand, his shirt and stumbled out of the room, looking at the hallway half destroyed.

How did this happen? Why didn't he hear it before? When…?  
He ran downstairs,screaming Reita's name but no answer, there was no one.

" Reita, where are you? Fuck… Answer me!!"

He yelled again, tears forming on the corner of his eyes, he wanted to cry out as hard as he could. He was alone… Reita was gone.. and he couldn't do anything.

" Please…please Reita…stay alive… I'm begging you…stay alive…. "

He cried out in the cold night and nobody could hear him.. he was alone… again in his life… he was left alone..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what happened to Reita OwO''''  
> woa... xD lol possessive Aoi now that's what i like 8D!!!!


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahh 8D i needed my Reituki doze lolol!!  
> indeed as promised i updated 2 chapters xD hope you enjoy both of them as much as i did writing them 8D ehehhe  
> even tho that was a looong time ago XDD huhu

~ Lustful Bite 情熱の ( passion )~

 

~ Chapter Four ~

 

  
When he realized he couldn't move… He knew something was deadly wrong. Reita couldn't remember what happened, the only thing he remembered was his research on the internet and then a big black out.

He wanted to move his hands but couldn't by the bound that kept him tied up and even with all the struggles and effort, he just couldn't get free.

He could hear footsteps coming not so far away and then the door slammed open, and a pair of red eyes greeted him cheerfully.

" Oh, baby.. "

He licked his lips and breathed out when he noticed Reita was tied up in a chair, with his shirt all ripped open and his eyes covered by the blindfold.

" W-who is it? "

He asked shaking slightly not knowing who just came inside the room, hoping he would just go away and leave him to escape.

The smaller blonde circled around the chair and smirked, figuring out how Reita was displayed so erotically near him, unable to neither move nor resist him any longer. He hated the way Reita treated him the first time they meet… if it could be called a meeting anyway.

The other blonde licked his finger at the idea of how much fun they will be having now and smiled back at himself for keeping Reita waiting any longer.

" Answer me! "

Reita raised his voice up, trying to show much dominant as possible but found his voice quite shaky and nervous. The vampire kept silent for few more seconds before he spoke.

" Such a nice price.. I have to say… "

He smiled and bent his body down just to face Reita on the chair and smirked back.

" I want to taste those lips so much, fuck! I love how they curl up in a perfect grin… You turn me on to the limits, "

Ruki was more then turned on now, by just looking at the thorn up blonde on the chair made his mind go blank and all he really wanted was to ravish the other.

" T-that voice… "

The taller blonde shivered when he noticed his breath on his neck. He could practically feel the other grin behind him.

" You recognized my voice? That makes me so happy, "

He licked his neck, making Reita squirmed in panic. What was this lunatic aiming at? Why did he find him so interesting? Was it only to catch Uruha? Was he some sort of ransom?

" I've been watching you… for so long now… "

Reita gasped at the pressure on his lap, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the position his was in. He couldn't tell if it was his hand or knee on his lap but he knew it was nothing that he really wanted to have close to him.

" W-what do you want with me!? I thought you wanted Uruha?! "

He gasped again, feeling sharp and long fangs clutched his groin, making him jump almost out of his seat. So now he knew, it was his hand all along.

" What do I want? Hmm… Simple, "

The vampire only squished harder making Reita gasped again.

" I want you. I don't care about your Uruha… nor he gives me satisfaction… I only want you… "

Again, he moved from Reita's lap and settled himself between his legs, spreading them rapidly, earning another groan from the other blonde.

" Stop it..! Damn you! "

Reita could feel his cheeks turned reddish from all the emotions that were running in his mind right now but he couldn't settle what emotions was stronger. Whether if it was the anger boiling inside of him, the situation in which he was now or embarrassment for being captive or just aroused because of the vampire's groping.

" What are you doing now..?! "

His head was racing again, not knowing what was in the vampire's mind. He couldn't see and that made the whole torture even worse.

He could hear a zipper unzipped and his heart started racing fast.

" H-huh? Stop..! "

His cheeks were fully red and heating up pretty fast, feeling the his hand slipped past his trousers and boxers.

" I want to taste you… "

He licked his lips and pulled out the his cock, making Reita jumped from the cold air in the dark room, the friction that the other made by blowing on the tip made his cock twitched in anticipation.

" And I see someone is eager as much as I am… "

He smirked to himself while licking the tip, teasing it with his tongue, while Reita groaned and blushed.

" S-stop! Wh-what are you…? "

The little blonde stroked a few times making his cock, erect even more, pulsing and twitching with every touch the vampire gave him.

He groaned and threw his head back, flushing deeply wanting to push the smaller blonde on his cock, making him wrap his mouth all around him, feeling the moist tongue swirl around the tip and lick from top to bottom.

His hormones were running wild now, not knowing who it was nor why was he doing so, he just wanted to find his release as soon as possible.

" Uuhn… "

He threw his head back, arching his shoulders, groaning impatiently while the other teased eagerly.

" What is it? Impatient?.. "

He smirked and blew one more time before licking the tip and smirking to himself, looking at the other squirming underneath him.

" S-stop it..! Y-you're just…did it on purpose… "

He said breathing heavy, still groaning impatiently and shaking his head forward, pushing his hips toward the other's mouth.

" J-just suck…! Or are you lousy at blow job…? "

He spoke teasing the other, hoping that would motivate him to continue his ministration but he was yet to be wrong.

" Oh… so I am not good enough for you?! You think that there is someone better then me?! "

He gritted his teeth, taking hold on the other cock, making him arched in pain.

" If you want I could just stop, and let you sit here… with this huge turn on… maybe some other vampire could come and… settle you down… "

He smirked, knowing Reita would never want that. He hated vampires more then anything in this world and he knew he sure didn't want to become a dirty whore for a bunch of blood thirsty killers like them.

" But I warn you... others don't have that much interest in you, as much as I do… Myself… "

He kissed the tip, then lowered his head down licking the whole length from tip to bottom, making Reita arched his back again.

" F-f-uck…!! "  
Once again his words were cut off by the others sinful mouth working on his length, licking and leaving traces of saliva dripping from his mouth.

" W-why do you…k-keep me…. blindfolded ? "

He asked, voice shaking from excitement, still shaking and trembling.

" Why? "

He smirked standing up and licking his lips sensually. Oh, if only Reita saw him, he would be begging for his mouth right now.

" If you wish to look at me…. "

After that he only leaned closer and kissed him on the lips while untying the blindfold from his eyes, smirking while Reita refused to kiss him back. He closed his mouth not wanting the vampire to invade his hot cavern and right after the blindfold was taken off the other opened his eyes. He saw the smaller blonde smirked in front of him.

" Y-you..!! "

He blinked getting used to the light in the room, even if it wasn't brighter then the sun but it was still better then total darkness.

" Yeah! Surprised?! "

The other smirked and knelt back in his previous position taking his length right back in his hands.

" I'm happy you didn't forget about me.. "

He licked the cock again making Reita shuddered.

" H-how could I forget… y-you sick fuck… "

The smaller blonde wasn't bothered by the blonde's words but he faked an angry expression, making Reita understand who was in control.

" I would be nice if I was you… "

After that he stopped and stroked lazily making Reita arched his back. Ruki smirked at that and tighten the grip on his cock, spitting on the tip, making it even more moist and slippery.

" Uuuh… "

The cold feeling of the small blonde's saliva made him shivered even more, pushing his hips upwards, Ruki only chuckled and clenched his hands tighter around the cock, making it harder for him to control his moans.

" Aaah! Nope! You'll get to cum when I say so… "

Reita stayed quiet after that, he only breathed out, looking back at the blonde vampire in front of him, with that perfect grin and sinful mouth right beneath him.

He was more then aroused now. He needed release and Ruki wasn't making it any more easier then before.

" Will you be nice to me now? "

He said sticking his tongue out again and licking the tip teasingly making Reita shuddered under his touch. That tongue drove him insane… He didn't know what to say now, his gaze only following the slick tongue curled around his arching member and that awfully sexy grin curling every time he licked the tip and looked back at his eyes.

" I take that as a yes.. "

He smirked one more before swallowing all in one go, Reita arching his back, feeling warm all over his body.

" Ngnnnh.. "

He bit his lips before shutting his eyes tightly and blushing deeply, while Ruki was working on his troublesome cock. The smaller vampire bobbed his head up and down on his cock, removing the lock's of hair from his forehead, leaning closer to the other after gripping his hips and pinning his nails deep into his flesh.

" Y-you are.. uhhh.. aah…! "

He blushed again, opening his eyes only to look back at Ruki's sinful grin and that mouth that worked the magic, his cock disappearing every time the other leaned down on it, swallowing the whole length.

" Do you feel.. Warm?.. "

He stopped and gripped the tip, stroking lazily while licking his lips sinfully, Reita only nodded and closed his eyes.

" Don't close your eyes… I want you to look at me… if you really want that much to cum… all over my face, "

Reita flushed again, the whole image of the other one covered with his cum and panting underneath him, was arousing…

He hated him right now. He hated that vampire that made him this week and he hated the feeling of sexual desire he had toward him, right now.

" I … need to.. Ugh..! "

He breathed out again, feeling his puling member arched in pain from all the pressure. His need turned into sinful desire and he pushed his hips further into those hands making Ruki chuckled amused by all the neediness.

" You want to cum? "

He stroked again smiling, and observing his behaviors… so needy and horny, Reita nodded and gulped when he noticed Ruki moving again and shifting on his cock.

He grabbed his member with both hands and smiled, stroking faster making Reita clenched his hands.

" Ah!.. I-I need to cum..s-so bad… "

He blushed again feeling shame cross his whole body but the need for release was consuming his body and he didn't care what he said anymore.

" I will let you cum… for sure, I want to taste you so much… "

He licked his lips before reassuming his place on his cock one more time. After a few more strokes he was more then ready for release… Ruki gulping fast feeling his hard member twitched in his mouth, he knew Reita was ending it soon. He moved his head back and made the other cum all over his chin and cheek, blushing slightly on the idea that it was the same Reita that just came all over his face.

Reita panted out and rose his head up only to look at Ruki's cum covered face and blushed.

" Why are you blushing? I thought you wanted to cum all over me! "

Ruki pointed out and smirked back at the embarrassed expression Reita has right now. Reita turned his face away not wanting to look at him.

" It's y-you who wanted my cum all over you.. .I just needed to release… "

He blushed knowing that he, himself, was pretty much satisfied with the orgasm he just had. The fact that he released on the other made it even more arousing.

" Yeah, you are so fast with words…but your face can't lie to me… "

After that he cleaned his cheeks and chin with his sleeve, zipping the zipper on the other pants and standing.

" Someone is coming… "

He said turning around to face the door. Reita only looked confused.

" Huh..? "

He got caught in surprise when the door opened and a dark figure entered the room, a smirk on his face and knife in his hand.

" What the…? "

Reita was shocked to look at the other vampire standing in the room.

" Master! You came back early… "

Ruki bowed and looked up at his master walking besides him.

" It was fun but all that is good ends soon… "

After that he walked past him and stepped closer to Reita.

" You … are that vampire… "

He spoke surprised again by the figure besides him.

" Yeah, and I just came back from a fun party… too bad you weren't there… you should have seen your friend… he was so… willing… "

He said and smirked, wanting to see Reita angered. The taller blonde only turned away, not facing the vampire.

" Uruha… isn't it? "

At that name Reita turned around, knowing the other wasn't bluffing anymore, and faced him with raging eyes.

" You leave him alone! "

He screamed making Ruki shuddered.

" Master.. maybe we should…"

But before Ruki could finish the sentence, the vampire only shacked his hand making it clear for Ruki to leave them alone.

" A-as you wish… "

He said leaving the room, turning around only to face the pissed Reita besides his master, Aoi , and walked away behind that closed door.

 

 

**


	7. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh myy!!! an Update LMAO  
> i can't even believe it xD i decided to update this lol  
> hopefully the new chapters will be done >__

~ Lustful Bite 情熱の ( passion )~

~ Chapter Five ~

 

" You sick… bastard! "

Reita screamed out while facing the dark haired vampire who was standing right besides him. Aoi was looking over at him, like a hunter observing his prey before killing it and he had all the reasons, why, hating the taller blonde.

" What makes you so special to talk to me like that…? "

His hand flee fast, hitting the other right in the face, making Reita shoot his head on the side, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

" I won't allow you this, like how I don't allow it from Uruha…neither… "

The taller blonde rose his head up and stared in shock at the others name, making him furious.

" Don't you dare touch him! you fucking bastard! Leave him alone! "

He was screaming now, he knew no one could hear him but he didn't care. No, he really didn't care anymore, he only wanted Aoi to leave, to leave him and Uruha alone, at least the honey blonde. That was all that mattered.

" So.. I see you have big interest in him… "

Aoi started walking, circling around the other, looking at him with hate and disgust, wanting nothing else then to kill him but he knew he couldn't… and he knew he won't.

" He is my friend. Of course, I have…. Bitch, "

Again that rough attitude, Aoi was growing impatient now. The mere image of Uruha screaming at him, yelling the Reita's name drove him to madness. He had to get Reita out of the picture, so he could have what he wanted.

" I wonder how far your…friendship goes… I do recall you've been fucking … a lot, "

He said, gritting his fists and stopping right behind the other, he leaned closer in one single move and clenched the others neck, digging his nails into the milky skin.

" Urgh…! "

Reita froze, observing the vampire's fang, long and sharp, gripped his neck, not able to move because if he did, the nails would dig further into his skin.

" I am pretty mad about it… you see, once I mark a prey.. I want it to be at my own service… but why is this prey different? Hhmm, maybe because you are in the way…? "

Smirking back, Aoi pulled away and laughed ,noticing the red marks on the his neck before leaving his position and moving in front of him.

" Should I kill you now… or toy with you a bit? "

He licked his lips hoping Reita would beg soon, knowing how weak a human mind can be. And by the look's if it, the blonde was soon to crash.

" No… I'd rather die… then be toyed with…. "

Aoi looked confused at the blonde stubbornness but smiled back slightly, chuckling, realizing now why Reita was so stubborn.

" Ah yes… I remember now.. "

He turned to face the door, knowing Ruki was probably on the other side, listening to the whole discussion.

" You are still traumatized because of your mother and father… aren't you? "

After hearing that, Reita rose his head up and stared in shock at the dark haired vampire.

" How do you…? "

He spoke but got caught off. Could it be…? Could Aoi be the one?

" Y-you did it? Didn't you?! "

He screamed, anger boiling deep inside of him. He wanted an answer…. He wanted to know. He needed to know and maybe, just maybe he found the one person he was looking for so long. The murderer.

" You mean, killing your family…? "

Aoi smirked and turned again to face him once again before looking in the others eyes, searching for an answer, he knew Reita was really sensitive to that subject.

" Of course not. I don't do stuff like that. That's childish and annoying. "

Reita looked back in those red eyes with a questioning look and shocked expression. That was a pretty weird statement for a vampire, wasn't it?

" I don't kill nor do torture people like that… it was… someone else. And no, I won't tell you who… "

The grin from his face didn't fade away, not even when Reita's expression became more and more furious and in need of an answer.

" Y-you sick...bastard… you will all pay for this.. as soon as I get free! "

Aoi solid grin and laughter broke the border to Reita's rage. He started shaking his shoulder, wanting to get free but Aoi only kept laughing and smirking as he watched Reita struggled against the restrains.

" Should I send you some more vampires to play with you? Or do you want only Ruki? "

He smiled back when he noticed Reita was calming down and sighed.

" What do you want with me? "

Again, those angry eyes were pinning Aoi and the dark haired vampire could only stare back and smirk, not actually talking serious of his words.

This was, in a way, even amusing for Aoi. A simple human talking back to him like this, with no fear, only anger, it was funny. Aoi had never seen such behavior, nor such stubbornness, and now he quite got the idea why Ruki actually got interest in him.

The smaller vampire has been looking at the blonde for quite some time now, becoming a regular fanboy and he was getting a bit jealous of it.

" Nothing… yet, I just want to get you away from my prey… I don't want him to get too distracted, "

After that he turned around and went to the door before Reita yelled again.

" Don't you dare touch him! I will kill you with my own hands, do you hear me?! "

He screamed but Aoi didn't turn around. He only walked to the door, thinking of the only think that could distract him right now. Ruki.

" Master? "

Ruki opened the door before facing Aoi straight ahead, and the taller vampire smirked, observing Ruki's shocked expression. The smaller blondes eyes traveled to the other blonde sitting in the room, looking furious. His ripped shirt was still falling from his shoulder and his mouth covered by a trace of dried up blood from before. Ruki could only drool mentally while thinking of those strong shoulder while Aoi placed a hand on his own shoulder.

" Ruki, come. I need you now, "

He said before stepping out and Ruki just nodded, not actually hearing what his master was telling him. His eyes were pinning Reita again and this time he stepped inside the room to face the blonde again.

Aoi stopped and turned around only to see Ruki, kneeling down and take the blindfold from the floor wriggling it in the air besides Reita's face.

" Play time later… Now I need to blindfold you again. "

He smirked, Reita shaking his head left to right not wanting to get enveloped by the dark once again.

" Please.. Just not my eyes.. "

His face changed and bowed lower not wanting to face Ruki's bloody eyes. The smaller blonde looked over at Reita and nodded.

" Fine… "

He left the blindfold on the floor and took the other piece of leather tying it behind his head and shutting his mouth. Before he pulled away he leaned closer and kissed the bonded lips while closing his eyes, Reita blushing mad.

Aoi gritted his hands and teeth, observing the scene. He was becoming impatient with this situation and wanted Ruki to obey further. His control over the other was vanishing fast and he needed to do something quickly.

" RUKI ! "

The smaller blonde shocked at that and stood up fast, looking at Reita one more time before turning around and going to Aoi.

" F-forgive me… "

He spoke, bowing his head down and blushing madly. Aoi nodded and locked the door, once Ruki was outside of the room.

" Don't disobey me… again! "

He said grabbing his neck and literally, throwing him towards his room. Ruki stopped at the door, hitting the cold wood and shutting his eyes tight. Aoi was mad and he knew it. He disappointed his master and had to face the consequences.

" Hurry up! "

Ruki unlocked the door and rushed inside, Aoi soon following. The smaller blonde landed on the huge bed in his room and waited for Aoi to tell him what to do. He knew exactly what Aoi wanted now and he knew he had to obey, even in humiliation or pain.

" Strip. "

It was the only thing the dark haired vampire said, before taking a bottle of fresh blood and pouring it inside the empty glass on the small table in the room. He always kept a bottle besides the night stand, for this occasions with his own pet.

Ruki obeyed and stripped, looking hungrily at the red liquid, his master sipping the blood. He was hungry and he needed to feed on something, the blood had such an intense smell he couldn't say no.

" You want some? "

He moves the liquid inside the glass, making Ruki gulped and drooled over the red color mixing inside the glass, nodding slightly.

" If you will be a good boy~ maybe you can have some… now give me a good show, "

He said before sitting in the chair, finally relaxing, observing Ruki's sinful body move on the bed. The blonde vampire took his shirt and slowly rose it up to his shoulder, teasing his master that was drinking his delicious treat, licking his lips at the sight of the smaller blonde.

He removed the shirt and threw it on the floor, touching his nipples and pinching them, squirming.

" Mmmmh…. "

Aoi purred and licked his lips once again, spilling the blood on his lips, cleaning it up with his thumb.

Ruki only smirked at that and unzipped his leather pants throwing his body on the bed and slowly slipping them off, revealing his boxer and moaned Aoi's name before pulling them completely off and discarding the pants and boxers near his shirt on the floor.

" A-Aoi.. j-join me… "

He said moaning louder, Aoi remaining sated but panting.

" Not yet, finger yourself first… "

Again he resumed his drinking before drooling over the smaller blonde's body. Ruki mentally slapped himself thinking of the other blonde in that moment. He would really want to know what would Reita be like during sex.

Aggressive? Possessive? Or just gentle… No. That was not Reita… he knew Reita wasn't the gentle type when it came to sex.

" A-ah…! "

He licked his middle finger before spreading his legs for his master to daze and when the digit was moist enough, he pushed it inside, moaning louder, making Aoi groaned.

" Ruki… "

He panted out observing Ruki's small figure moving on the bed, finger fucking himself and that aroused him to no end. He rose himself from the chair, holding the glass in his hands and sitting on the bed near his head, licking his lips in approval.

" A-Aoi… "

He blushed and pushed in another finger, arching his body and shutting his eyes waiting for Aoi's move that still didn't came.

" You are so delicious like this, "

He loved the way Ruki was acting, and he loved when his slave obeyed like a puppy, a mere toy and he actually was. The love Ruki saw from the other was just a mirage for the other. And Aoi knew it.

No, Aoi didn't love Ruki. He couldn't feel love, nor he ever felt it. He was a cold blooded vampire, in search for lust. But he loved the smaller one's body. He had to admit that.

And he loved the control he had over the other.

And no one will take that control over him, not even Reita.

" Uuuhh…n "

Ruki arched his body again when a third digit entered him again, slowly moving them, circling all around and panting heavenly thinking of only one person now.

Unfortunately for Aoi, it was better not to speak right now.

Aoi leaned closer and poured some blood on the other's lips, making Ruki part them apart, drinking some before chocking again because of the hard position he was in.

" Don't spoil it, "

He leaned closer and kissed those plush lips helping Ruki drank the blood before parting again and licking the whole blood off his neck.

Ruki showed his fingers in faster and harder, panting with every trust, grabbing his master arm with the other free arm.

" A-Aoi I need… t-touch me… "

He pleaded but Aoi ignored him, still licking his neck and smirking at the neediness Ruki was showing now. The smaller blonde groaned, feeling his own arousal growing by the second.

" I...really need to… can I touch myself?.. "

He asked again, begging for an answer because he knew he had to wait for it. Ge couldn't touch himself with no permission from his master and that drove him insane. He needed to touch himself badly now.

" Yes, you may… "

He said before pulling away and drinking again before Ruki's hand traveled down to his own member, stroking it fast.

" A-aaah…! "

He turned his head on the left, blushing slightly, feeling Aoi's gaze upon him, making him even more aroused.  
Aoi dragged the glass to Ruki's chest and spilled the liquid on his chest and nipples, making Ruki gasped. The dark haired only smirked back and bent on the bed, startling the other, positioning himself above the other, licking the nipples covered with blood and pinched them slightly, making Ruki jumped in anticipation.

" A-ah..y-yes…Aoi…hurry…! "

He grinned and pushed his chest further up waiting for Aoi to continue, but Aoi's slow tempo made the situation only worst.

His fast stroked drove him insane, wanting to release but even then it came to the climax that he had to wait for Aoi to approve. He had to stop himself few times before climaxing, and he hated those moments when Aoi teased him to no end.

" Urgh…. "

Aoi roughly pushed the other down licking his way down to the navel, licking every part that was spilled with blood and grinned back at the horniness the smaller one was showing.

" I… Aoi.. please… "

Once again, he shut his eyes, fantasizing about Reita doing all of this to him. The blood… he could see his veins pumped the blood through his body making him lick his lips unconsciously, while thinking about it.

He wanted to sank his teeth in that perfect neck, make him plead and beg for him to stop and he wanted him to fuck him so much right now.

" Oh…G-god yes…! "

He groaned again imagining Reita above him, grinning and thrusting inside of him while Ruki moved his fingers faster and faster, thinking it was the other's member deep inside of him.

" P-pleeaaase… Aah...! Please fuck me.. hurry…. "

His whole body was heating up and his fantasy is driving him insane, he wanted to feel that hard, swollen member inside of him and Aoi was just to hard to crack.

" You want me, baby? "

Aoi asked pinching the nipples with his teeth, moving his hand lower towards Ruki's own hand and replacing it with his own.

" Y-yes….I do.. I want you to fuck me.. please…. Just please… "

He panted out opening his eyes to look at Aoi that nodded and unzipped his pants while stroking the other with his free hand before positioning himself above the other. Ruki pulled out his finger and awaited for the other to continue.

Aoi grabbed the bottle of lube that was besides the night stand and poured some of the cold liquid gelatin on his palm before rubbing it on his own cock, stroking it, revealing a hard member, arching with need.

" I think he needs attention… "

Once again he spoke, positioning himself before pushing all the way in, making Ruki arched his back and throw his head back, screaming.

" A-ah…! "

The intrusion was painful and he tried not to bite his own lips before nudging Aoi to continue. He had to admit, the worst part of sex was the first penetration. The pain at the beginning was far worst then the whole sex afterwards. He needed time to adjust but Aoi seemed had another idea in his mind.

He moved faster, searching his release, making Ruki hit the headboard of the bed and clenched his fists in pain.

" W-wait… "

He groaned… Aoi not stopping. He only moved faster, grabbing the others shoulder to gain better access inside of the other, pushing all the way in, making Ruki screamed once again.

" I..I.. Aoi it's painful… "

He shifted his shoulder on the mattress, adjusting the position he was in, raising his legs up on his master's shoulder, making it easier for Aoi to slammed into him.

" A-ah…Aoi… Aoi... "

He closed his eyes one more time before breathing out…

" Oh my…God… "

He rose his whole body up, making Aoi grabbed his legs and pull him completely up, slipping all the way in again before reassuming his harsh thrust.

" This… "

Aoi breathed out before closing his eyes and moving faster, pumping the others length faster and faster, Ruki groaning every few seconds.

Ruki's squeaky voice was so loud he could be heard outside the room and Aoi loved that. He wanted Ruki to scream even louder, make everyone realize Ruki was his, and only his.  
But all good things never last long and the other squeaked again, before screaming.

" A-aaaah..Re….aah! "

He grabbed his mouth covering it, before looking over at Aoi, that stopped his actions.

" W-wha…..?! "

He looked at Ruki's shocked face and flushed all over, rage replacing lust and pulled out, roughly, making Ruki gasped before grabbing his neck and struggling against the smaller one.

" What did…? Did you just…? "

His bloody eyes didn't see Ruki anymore as his slave, his eyes had another vision now, the vision of betray.

" N-no.. .please I didn't mean…. "

He started but his words were cut out of his mouth while Aoi digged his nails in his neck.

" I won't accept this…not from you either.. I will crush all of you! "

His vision was becoming blurry and chocked when his saliva was blocked in his own mouth, unable to swallow from the tight grip, his air not passing his lung and his whole body becoming more and more heavy, before darkness enveloped him.

" A-Aoi……? "

 

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goosh i didn't even remember this part of the fic XD LOL  
> i made Aoiki oh ohhh oh 8D   
> lol poor Ruki tho ;A;!!!!


End file.
